


𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Uzumaki Boruto, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: despite receiving heartbreak three different times, boruto still wants to find love again.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto(past), Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto(past), Yamanaka Inojin/Uzumaki Boruto(past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞

_**"how did you get here? nobody's supposed to be here."** _

normally people say third times the charm whenever it comes to relationships but i guess it's four times the charm for me. the first relationship doesn't really count as an actual relationship since all we really did kiss here and there. the second relationship started something similar to the first one but it escalated with the occasional hand or blowjob also it was around this time i realized that i like dudes and was starting to prefer them over girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> all you gotta do is just listen to nobody's supposed to be here by deborah cox and you'll somewhat understand where i was tryna go with this.


End file.
